tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Changeling Trickster
Changeling Trickster is a YLW Scout His normal theme is Klungo - Banjo-Tooie His Attacking Theme is Terry - Banjo-Tooie Origin Once a fun loving BLU Scout at Hightower he use to play with others in a friendly race around Hightower Intel Halloween come a it as changed to Helltower and when he win the race Both his and RED team were sick of him winning all the time and they beat him up and then found magic books and used those spells on him that killed him but he was later bought back as a Demon he was full of anger he then went on a Killing spree and dismembered everyone he was hesitant on a YLW Scout and let him live now he's living at Mann Manor. Waiting for his next victims to kill Appearance He is seen with the Void Monk Hair, Planeswalker Goggles, Claws and Infect, Baphomet Trotters and Flight of the Monarch and wielding the Sun-on-a-Stick. Personality and Behaviour He is easily angered by everyone not a daemon and he follows a routine. First he follows a unluckily victim or prey (unless they are in the presence of other people) then kills said person to start terror. He then killins everyone and finally he leaves his calling card or his "Art work", dismembered bodies forming various types of sculptures and laughs before teleporting away. Powers and Abilities * Demon Teleport : He teleports behind his victims or high ground for advice against anyone * Trickster Bombs: He disguises his bombs as hats, presents and candy bags on poor victims * Fearless: He is completely fearless and won't be affected by anything unholy or demonic. * Void Minion Summon: He summons his minions to kill any remaining victims or help him in battle. * Unholy Fire Breath: He uses this as his main attack and can take out most of this victims or foes. * Flight: It allows him to fly and he can use it for a dive bomb attack. * Unholy Glaze: He puts his victims in a trance before he orders them to kill themselves. * Shapeshifter powers: He can shapeshift into anything to get the drop on any unexpected victims. Faults and Weakness * Cocky: His cockiness it will led him into fights with stronger Freaks. * Holy user or Weapons: These can harm, wound and weaken him. * His own intelligence: He is a poor strategist and will be fooled with ease. * Hesitant: He becomes hesitant and has a flashback and it leaves him wide open to attacks. * Poor defence: He loves to attack but is not very good at his defensive strategy. Void Minions They are Changeling Trickster's Minions there are 3 types of them and they often make mistakes due to being idiots * Sacrifice Shamans they are Demomen wearing Mannhatten Project, Mask of the Shaman and Ornament Armament their job is to explode their enemies. * Tricker Flamers they are Pyros wearing Rugged Respirator and Professor's Pineapple with unholy fire breath to set their victims ablaze. * Goliaths: They are Heavies wearing Cadaver's Cranium, Monstrous Mandible and Minsk Beef they are more strong then normal Heavies but are even more dumber. Trivia * Changeling Trickster was inspired by and . * He can speak and understand Vaginese. Category:YLW Team Category:Scouts Category:Demonic Category:Reality-warpers Category:Idiots Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Leaders Category:Glass Cannons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Concepts made by Kyuubiman3